Episode 4957 (10 November 2014)
Synopsis At Coker’s, a sombre Pam and Les vow to get through today. On Bridge Street, Pam spots Max making a beeline for the funeral parlour. Irate, Max rages at Les for verbally abusing Emma. Pam apologises profusely. Billy’s perplexed and defends the Cokers. With Max gone, Pam frets to Les that she can’t go through everything again with the police. Billy overhears, worried. Throughout the day, Sonia, then Billy, clock Pam’s out of sorts. Pam protests she’s fine. Emma calls in to see Pam, who makes Billy lie that she’s out. Later, Pam leaps at the chance to collect a poorly Janet from school; she’s touched when Billy invites the Cokers over to Skype William for his 7th birthday. Later, Billy gushes to Les that he’s bought William a West Ham shirt - he wants his boy to know he’s thinking about him. Billy worries when he can’t get hold of Pam and Janet. Les thinks Pam may have switched her phone off, revealing today is the anniversary of their son’s death. Billy feels awful. Time passes, and an anxious Billy’s on the verge of calling the police when Pam returns with Janet. Billy whisks Janet home, although Pam explains they were out selling charity calendars. Les admits he told Billy about Lawrie, to Pam’s alarm. Later, Pam brings round a cake to Skype with William and tearfully apologises for making Billy worry. Awkward, Billy thinks they should go. Upset, Pam pleads she loves Janet like family. Billy knows today is hard for the Cokers but suspects something else is wrong - he wants to help. Pam confesses she did something terrible – she killed someone. Mick tells Linda their false alarm has made him reconsider - he wants another baby. Mick coaxes Linda to consider another girl or a boy just like his dad. Linda hardens, declaring she wants no more children. When Stan tentatively wonders if Mick and Linda are okay, Mick admits they had a false alarm; he explains he wants another child and asks Stan not to mention it to Linda. Mick reminisces about taking a photo of sleeping pregnant Linda. Stan recalls he missed Sylvie’s pregnancy with Mick – they had a row and Sylvie took Shirley to stay with Aunt Babe in Ramsgate. Later, Mick apologises for pressuring Linda, but admits he’s worried she’s been making excuses to avoid sex and fears he’s losing her. Linda kisses Mick fiercely, insisting he’ll never lose her and allows him to undress her. Post coital, Mick and Linda lie side by side. Linda tells Mick she’s missed him but inside, she’s numb. As Alfie and Kat return from a hospital appointment, Sonia hails Kat on the Square but she scuttles indoors. Alfie thinks Kat should face people. Mo suggests she try working on the stall. Kat insists she’ll see people when she’s ready and is worried Stacey’s avoiding her. Alfie promises to speak to Stacey. Later, Stacey avoids Mo and Alfie on the market. Alfie waylays her as she fetches lunch, insisting she see Kat just for five minutes –and Kat won’t leave the house. Stacey refuses and won’t lie to Kat. Later, Alfie makes excuses for Stacey and insists Kat focus on herself. Kat’s grateful – at least she’s got Alfie. Alfie smiles, covering his guilt. Emma learns from Billy that Max spoke to the Cokers on her behalf and berates him for fighting her battles for her. Max broaches the subject of Emma moving in. Emma won’t discuss it with her hearing coming up. Later, Max apologises for getting involved. Emma admits she overreacted and shares her fears that she’ll be suspended from the police. Max dismisses her worries and kisses her. At the Butchers’, Fatboy’s missing his morning routine with Dot. He’s surprised to find Charlie and Yvonne covering Dot’s launderette shift. Charlie claims Dot’s visiting Jim. Yvonne’s worried Fatboy will be a problem. Later, Fatboy lets himself in to Dot’s house, finding his way barred by the chain on the door. Fatboy calls out for Dot while Nick hides inside. Later, Fatboy confronts Charlie, who claims he was inside and put the chain on by accident and demands the house keys back. Sonia’s charity calendars are delivered; she’s evasive when Fatboy asks to see her photo. After leaving boxes of calendars for sale in the Vic and at Coker’s, Sonia returns home. She flips to her calendar photo, then rips it up and bins it in disgust. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes